


Ее Королевское?

by Spicebox



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Ее Королевское?

Есть особенный, пикантный трагизм в том, чтобы быть пойманным в ловушку, создатель которой стал первой ее жертвой.  
Никто не спасет тебя.  
Никто не заметит, что ты уже давно – совсем не ты.  
Просто никому нет до тебя дела, моя бедная, потерянная крошка.  
Если бы ты была наблюдательной, ты бы заметила, что часы на стене его дома – всего лишь искусный рисунок, а окна заклеены фотообоями с синим солнечным небом.  
Если бы ты была внимательной, ты бы увидела призрак паутины в углу и тонкий слой трухи, забившейся в деревянную резьбу буфета.  
Имитация времени.  
Никогда о таком раньше не слышала?  
Кто я?  
Вспомни, кто я, и я скажу тебе, кто ты.

\- Моя память тает, как кубики льда в воде. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, могу только наблюдать, печалиться и злиться. Послезавтра или через неделю я проснусь с мыслью, что всю свою жизнь был Королевой Сердец, - сказал Ее Королевское.  
Его руки, затянутые в черные кружевные перчатки, расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках трона, черные перья, украшающие шляпку, спадали вниз, щекоча его шею и плечо. По традиции своего предшественника из всех цветов он предпочитал черный, и руководствовался теми же соображениями.  
Кровь на черном была почти не заметна.  
Кровь стекала по стеблям роз, уродливыми коричневыми сгустками засыхала на бело-красных лепестках.  
\- Ты знаешь, я бы кого-нибудь еще убил. Раз уж теперь я могу, - сказал Ее Королевское.  
\- Зачем? – Шляпник, сидящий на ступеньке трона, зевнул и потянулся за сигаретами.

Апатия Ее Королевского мгновенно исчезла, поглощенная вспышкой ярости.  
\- Зачем?!! – рявкнул Ее Королевское, вскакивая с трона. - Ты меня спрашиваешь – зачем?!! Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен тебя…  
\- Алиса, - устало пробормотал Шляпник, подкуривая сигарету. – Успокойся, Алиса…  
\- Алиса, да? - тихо повторил Ее Королевское, возвращаясь на свое место. – Скоро это перестанет работать…  
\- Ну, когда это еще будет… - пожал плечами Шляпник.  
Он обернулся, прищурившись – табачный дым попал ему в глаза – посмотрел на Ее Королевское.  
Тот рассеянно постукивал веером по подлокотнику, мысли его были где-то далеко.  
На коленях у него лежала отрубленная голова, остекленевшие глаза таращились в потолок, чернела распахнутая пропасть рта. Кровь все еще сочилась из разорванных сосудов, впитываясь в пышную юбку Ее Королевского.  
Над головой, басовито жужжа, кружили жирные зеленые мухи.  
Невысокий и тонкий, со светлыми волосами, торчащими из-под женской шляпки и ярко-синими глазами, Ее Королевское был красив фарфоровой красотой юноши, приснившегося стареющей женщине, юноши, нарисованного ломким, игольно отточенным острием ее карандаша.

Шляпник начал было что-то говорить, и осекся.  
Тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Выбросил бы ты ее, а… - наконец произнес Шляпник. – Она не добавляет тебе представительности.  
Он швырнул окурок в вазон с розами, но промахнулся, и тут же достал новую сигарету.  
\- Мажешь, как всегда, - хмыкнул Ее Королевское.  
\- Когда это я мазал? – оскорбился Шляпник. – Ни одной пули мимо, вот мой девиз.  
Ее Королевское деланно-изумленно поднял бровь.  
\- Напомнить?  
Он наклонился вперед, трон за его спиной был изуродован пулевыми отверстиями и вмятинами.  
\- А, ты про это… - Шляпник беспечно махнул рукой. – Все получилось так, как ты хотел, верно?  
\- Легко меняешь хозяев, - бросил Ее Королевское.  
\- Служу не Королеве, но Короне, - ответил Шляпник.  
\- И одновременно Алисе?  
Шляпник покрутил в руке потухшую сигарету.  
В глубине зала раздался глухой и протяжный металлический звук, как будто кто-то ударил в гонг, а вслед за ним – перезвон маленьких стеклянных колокольчиков.  
Шляпник отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Алисе не нужно служить, Алису нужно защищать. Ты просто об этом забыл… - он почтительно склонил голову. – Ваше Величество, Королева Сердец.  
\- Да, точно, - отозвался Ее Королевское. – Ответственная должность. Нервы ни к черту. Нихрена в голове не держится. Шел бы ты отсюда, Шляпник… Меня раздирает желание увидеть, какого цвета твои кишки.  
Шляпник не двинулся с места.  
\- Ничего интересного или нового, я полагаю, - вздохнул он.  
\- Я имел в виду – пошел вон, слуга, - терпеливо пояснил Ее Королевское. – Если ты не понял.  
\- Тут так мирно и спокойно, - Шляпник как будто его не слышал. – А за пределами дворца самый настоящий ад. Выстрелы, крики, реки крови. И даже вулканы откуда-то появились. Это то, что ты хотел для Страны Чудес, Алиса?  
\- Это то, во что я хотел превратить вашу Страну Чудес, господин Доджсон, - кивнул Ее Королевское. – Оно самое.  
Ее Королевское раскрыл веер и изящно взмахнул им, одновременно поглаживая отрубленную голову по слипшимся темным волосам.  
\- Из пешки – в Королевы, - сказал Ее Королевское. – В тот момент, когда я выстрелил в него, я понял – все пропало.  
Отрубленная голова ехидно скалилась, сверкала белыми зубами.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Шляпник. – Я понял это раньше, когда не смог застрелить Ее Королевское. Ты перестал быть Алисой, и я не мог больше защищать тебя.

Напряженная тишина и затаенное, томящее предвкушение сковали Страну Чудес, когда Алиса толкнул дверь, ведущую в тронный зал.  
Время остановилось, замерли все часы, замерла на небе луна, затянутая вуалью серых облаков.  
Все ждали чего-то.  
А потом Время устало вздохнуло и побрело дальше.

\- Ну что? Уже убил Кролика? – Ее Королевское склонил на бок темноволосую голову, его губы кривились насмешливо и высокомерно.  
Захлопываясь, щелкнул веер.  
Алиса стремительно шел к трону, на ходу выдергивая из-за ремня пистолет.  
\- Надоело мне все это, - бормотал Алиса. – Вы все, затрахали уже – убей Кролика, убей Кролика... Кролик – он знаешь, какой страшный? Усраться можно, какой он страшный…  
\- Тебе все равно придется это сделать, - равнодушно сказал Ее Королевское. – Или умереть. Потому что ты не можешь убить никого, кроме Белого Кролика. Помнишь?  
\- Мне кажется, меня где-то крупно накололи. Если не сказать - наебали, - Алиса шагнул на ступеньку трона и приставил дуло пистолета ко лбу Его Королевского.  
\- А ты проверь, - улыбнулся Ее Королевское.  
В тишине раздался сухой щелчок, потом еще и еще один, зашелестели черные юбки, пальцы Ее Королевского сжались на горле Алисы.  
\- Вот черт… блин… черт… - лицо Алисы некрасиво исказилось, из глаз ручьями потекли слезы. – Я так устал бояться… Так устал помнить всякую хрень… Иногда мне кажется, что Кролик – это и есть Алиса, а я – это так, ее дурацкий плюшевый кролик, такой, знаешь, потрепанный, с полуоторванной головой и бессмысленными пуговицами-глазами…

Ее Королевское молча смотрел на Алису, радужки его казались вырезанными из черного картона, плоские, тусклые, непрозрачные.

\- Хочу быть Королем! Хочу грохнуть Королеву и быть Королем! – взвыл Алиса.

Шляпник подпирал двери и курил, пистолеты, зажатые в его руках, глядели в пол пустыми равнодушными зрачками дул.

Алиса прищурился, смаргивая слезы, и изо всех сил пнул ногой Ее Королевское.  
\- Сдохни, фрик! – весело заорал он. – Смерть извращенцам! Монархию нахуй!  
Его несло, в нем скопилось столько страха, что Алиса его уже не чувствовал – только эйфорию и неожиданную, кристальную, обманчивую ясность.  
\- Не зли меня, мальчик, - прошипел Ее Королевское в ухмыляющееся лицо Алисы. – Не зли меня…  
\- Критические дни? – бодро поинтересовался Алиса. – Или что-то еще?  
Ее Королевское сжал пальцы на его горле и поднял его вверх на вытянутой руке, Алиса извивался и хрипел, дрыгая ногами.

Шляпник оторвал взгляд от пола, так неохотно, как будто его отвлекали от какого-то дела, которое увлекло и поглотило его целиком; пистолеты в его руках медленно поплыли вверх.

Пахло табачным дымом и розами.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Шляпник.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Его Королевское. – Ты мне с самого начала мудаком показался. Этому парню я бы не доверил даже сотню разменять, так я подумал, когда в первый раз тебя увидел.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Шляпник.  
\- Даже Кот выглядел более надежным. Даже Шалтай-Болтай. Даже птица Додо, мать твою, выглядела более надежной, чем ты.  
\- Мне жаль, - пробормотал Шляпник и швырнул окурок в вазон с розами.  
Капля крови стекла по стеблю розы и потушила тлеющую сигарету.  
\- А мне-то как, - пробормотал Ее Королевское.

Мы дышим безумием, мы заражены безумием, знаешь, будь мы более настоящими, мы не были бы, наверное, такими безумными. Но господин Доджсон озаботился тем, чтобы мы никогда не стали чем-то большим, чем колода карт.  
Мы – просто колода карт, моя милая глупая крошка.  
Тебе никто об этом не говорил?  
Смотри.  
Валет! Эй, Валет! Иди сюда!  
Смотри, Алиса.  
Если оторвать Валету руку, смотри, Алиса, это просто кусок картона.  
Это такой фокус, Алиса.  
Правила Страны Чудес занимают не одну полку в Королевской библиотеке, но тебе достаточно знать всего два правила: Алису может убить кто угодно, я, к примеру. Но только Алиса может убить Кролика, и никого, кроме Кролика.  
Понимаешь, к чему я веду?  
А вот Шляпник понимает.  
Слышишь, в двери ломится.  
Уймись, предатель! Никто твою Алису не трогает…

\- Алиса! Проснись, Алиса!  
Веки тяжелые, такие тяжелые, запах свежей выпечки и ванили, звон фарфора, шелест занавесок, часы, нарисованные на стене, чашки, нарисованные на нарисованной скатерти.  
\- Сколько можно спать, идиот! Время пить чай!  
Скатерть, нарисованная на столе, нарисованном на полу и куске стены.  
Карты рассыпаются.

\- Мне снилось, что я был Ее Королевским, - говорит Алиса.  
\- Однажды мне приснилось, что я был Бармаглотом, - отвечает Шляпник. – Не бери в голову.  
\- Я там всех убил, - гордо сообщает Алиса. – Я еще себя покажу, вот увидишь.  
\- Ну-ну, - Шляпник скептически ухмыляется. – Жду с нетерпением.

В этой колоде пятьдесят четыре карты, и у каждой своя история.

ENDE


End file.
